Naru's Savoir
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: Mai has quit and Naru hires anouther assistant. Why dose he feel strangely towards this guy? How dose he know about his OK powers and why dose he keep calling Naru Koi Oji! it's not a yaoi! Naru X OC there will b a love triangle! XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Most of the things that happen in here don't actually work, is you have questions please ask me in a review. Its an Naru X OC. This will be in third person only. **

Words, **dreams, **'thoughts' "talking" (Telepathy) _emphasized__ words_

**{New Assistant}**

**August 12**

**3:30 pm**

It was a boring day at Shibuya Psychic Research. Mai Taniyama, Kazuya Shibuya's old assistant has quit her job at SPR to go to school and a less hazardous job. But she still helps out once and a while with some cases.

A guy around seventeen stood at the entry way of SPR. There had been a wanted flier in the newspaper for a new assistant at SPR. He took another look at the clipping and sighed. "Yep. Seems like this is the place. Hopefully it's not full of phonys and con-artists." He walked up to the door and knocked.

After a few moments the door opened to a tall man in his twenties. He had light black hair and a gray eye. He had to of had two, but the left one was covered by hair. "Yes?" He had asked with a medium deep voice. The teenager replied. "I saw the flier in the paper and hoped that I may be able to fill it." The man looked him over and then said, "This way." The teen followed the guy and to a door that read CEO.

It opened to a guy in a completely black dress suit. "Kazuya, you have an applicant." The young man looked up from his book. Kazuya's eyes were a purple-ish color and his hair was jet black.

He saw a guy around seventeen wearing a red dress shirt with a black floppy bow tie and pants. His hair was a black-purple, but his red eyes gave Kazuya a strange feeling. The teen was about the same height as Mai, but his mouth was set in a smirk. He also carried a kendo practice sword. It seemed to be pretty beat up with the scratches on it.

Kazuya looked at him and asked. "Your name, age, and why you think you can do this job." The boy looked Kazuya strait in the eye and introduced him self. "I'm Akayosei Yoru-Jo, seventeen and I know I can do this job because I'm punctual, hard to scare, I can cook, clean, and organize files and such." Jo waited for him to answer. 'He doesn't seem to have any objections about my age, he seems confidant and he's not afraid to look me in the eye. Though his aura gives off a strange feeling, he might be more useful than Mai...' "Jo tea." Kazuya stated.

Jo gave a bow and said. "Right away." 'Yes! I got the job! Now I can get out of that stupid hotel!' He thought with glee. Jo walked into the small kitchenette and then began to feel woozy. He shook his head and growled. It wasn't his normal everyday head ache. He ignored the pain and brought Kazuya his tea.

Kazuya didn't even acknowledge his presence. Jo however noticed a mirror on his desk and smirked. 'I thought so, the over self confidence, the total 'I'm better than you' attitude, he has to be a narcissist... what sort of nick name should I give him...' Kazuya lifted an eye brow at his new assistant. "Is there something amusing, Jo?" He grinned at his new boss. "Just trying to think up a nick name for you."

'Great. First it was Noll, then Naru, now what?' Kazuya grimly thought. Jo then got a huge grin on his face. "I know the perfect name..." He looked up at Jo just as Lin walks in. "Koi-oji!" Lin stumbled, while Kazuya spurt out his tea. He burst into laughter. "T-the look on your face! It was priceless!" Kazuya glared at Jo. "Never call me that again." His voice was venomously tainted. But it had a bit of his Ki with him and Jo felt it.

"Don't you dare try that on me, Shibuya. If your too antisocial to take a joke, thats just fine. But when you try to use your ki on me, then theres a line needed to be drawn." Kazuya blinked as Lin's eyes grew wide. "So you can tell?" He blatantly didn't answer, Jo and asked his own. He sighed. "Yeah, so? I've got my KP under wraps as do you apparently." He walked away from Kazuya, who noticed that his hair was in a low pony tail and reached the middle of his thighs.

"Oh, that was never what I thought. The real nick name was 'Naru'." He walked out waving, "I'll got to the store to get more tea, your low. See you around, Naru the Narcissist!"

A/n I had only watched the anime so I don't know the whole thing, I'll read the mange for extra facts for my fic.

Koi = Dark

Oji = Prince

R&R plz!


	2. Chapter 2

**{First Case}**

**August 13**

**12:01**

Jo was running to SPR, it had just turned 12:01, when he came through the door. "Your late Jo." Naru had stated. Jo looked about the room and saw some new faces. A man with dirty blond hair that was in a pony tail commented. "So this is your new assistant I heard about." The smirk on his face said a lot.

Jo bowed and replied. "Yeah, I'm Akayosei Yoru-Jo. The baka boss's assistant. And you guys are...?" He looked around and saw five other people. The man stood up and put out his hand. "I'm Takigawa Housho I'm a Buddhist monk. Over there is Matsuzaki Ayako, she's a self proclaimed Shinto priestess." "Hey!" Ayako snapped.

He continued. "Theres John Brown our Catholic exorcist, the one in the kimono is Hara Masako our medium, and last, but not least, Yashuhara Osami. He's our information researcher."

Jo gave a smile and replied. "Nice to meet you all. I thought for a while there, that I would have to do all the dirty work." Naru lifted and eye brow. "Hey, when I came here it was just you and Mr. Lin. I assumed you would want me to do most of the work." Monk snickered. "One day and already he knows what your like!" The rest of the group burst into laughter, even the quietest-man-on-earth gave a small chuckle.

John had noticed the slight weariness Jo was giving him. "Did I do something to offend you Jo-kun?" He blinked. "No why?" John replied "You seamed to be weary of me for some reason." Jo laughed. "No no no! It's not you John, the last catholic priest I met didn't like me." He gave Jo a confused look.

He sighed. "I worked for a private organization and the Vatican didn't like the people I worked for. Their Priest called me a monster and to die for my sins." John blinked. "Why would a man of the cloth do that?!" Jo gave a bitter chuckle. "Because my eye color is real and resemble that of a vampire's." Naru states. "So because of one incident you dislike all catholics?" Jo smirked. "No, I had the whole Vatican after me. Paladin Alexander Anderson was just the closest person to me and I had bayonets flying past my head."

The rest of the room became deathly quiet. "What?" Jo looked at them with a look that said 'you've never been chased be a whole monetary of priests before?' Naru sighed. "I don't pay you to talk about your life story. Jo Tea." Jo gave him a large grin. "Of course... Koi-oji!" He topped it off with a bow and ran out of the room just as Naru threw a hand full of pens that stuck into the wall.

Ayako snickered. "'Dark Prince'? Is that your new nick name?" Jo comes back with a platter with cups of tea. "No. I just say that to get a rise out of him." Jo could feel the glare burning on his back. He was wondering if he had a death wish... For some insane reason. He did. "I call him O Naru!"

Masako glared at Jo. "Why is it you feel the need to waste Shibuya-san's time?" Jo smirked. "I'm not wasting anyone's time. If I did, I would be spewing useless crap. I was trying to get a smile out of this _rich emo child_, but got second thoughts." Bou-san asked "Why is that?" Jo got a haunted look in his eyes. "If Naru _smiled_...it would _rip_ the space-time continuum and the universe would _end_ as we know it." That got every on in another bout of laughter. This time Lin actually laughed out loud.

Jo turned to a pissed Naru. "Gome, Naru-sama. I couldn't help it." He said with a sorrowful look. "Yes you could have." Naru said with a glare. Jo sighed. "True. But you walked right into it." He gave Naru a bright smile.

The smile Naru was given twitched something in his chest. It did more than Mai's smile ever did. Jo never took any of the things he said to heart. He just kept a light cheerful out look on life. Naru felt the heat rise in his cheeks and hoped to god no one saw.

Jo stood in the back of the room by the door while Naru got every ones attention. "Now that your done messing around, we have work to get on with.'

'Our next case is at a large mansion out in Kyoto. The Awayuki family has asked us to look over. They've had many different phenomenons happen. From knocking sounds to apparitions to disembodied voices. They have three family deaths there with in one year." Ayako and Masako gasped. This perked Jo's interest. "Any idea on how they died?" He inquired.

Naru said with a smirk. "I have some pictures, if you want to see." He said. Jo shrugged and walked over to his desk. Naru handed him the pictures.

Strait off he noticed that all three members were women. 'They were killed the same way too... They had been raped and then looked to have been eaten by some kind of dog. Not good. This isn't any ghost, this is the work of a demon.' Jo looked strait at Naru and said. "Masako-chan, Ayako-chan you'll be staying out of this one."

They stood up and argued. "What the hell Jo?! You just meet us and now your act exactly like Naru!" Masako glared at Jo in defiance. "You have no right to boss us around, Mr. Akayosei." Jo gave them a glare that could kill. Even Naru was stunned. "The victims were all female!" Jo stood tall and walked over to girls. With each step his voice got more viscous as he told them why. "They were rapped and then eaten by something."

Monk said. "Hey easy there Jo, they didn't know." Jo shot him a glare. "Not every one is like Naru. Just because I wanted some one to stay out, dose not mean I want the glory! I refuse to have some one die again, because I didn't tell them to stay behind." Jo's face went from ridged to all most tear jerking soft. "I just met you all... I don't want anything to happen to you. You guys are all I have left..."

With that Jo stepped out and grabbed his stick as he said. "We're low on tea, I'll get some more."

Yashu commented. "He seemed very emotional." Housho nervously laughed. "Yeah, but at least he didn't hurt any one." Ayako saw one of the pictures on the ground and picked it up. "Oh my god!" she gasped. Housho looked at the picture and announced. "Jo's right, the girls are staying out of this case." Masako was about to argue, when Ayako put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Naru continued on with the briefing.

~*_*~

Jo POV

I felt like an idiot. 'Great... day 2 and I've already snapped at my family.' I stopped. 'Did I just say family?' Slowly a small smile grew onto my face. 'Yeah, I guess I think of them as a family..." I gave a small chuckle and began walking back to SPR.

When I arrived Everyone was talking and smiling. I quietly snuck into the kitchen to make some tea. Housho walked in and tapped me on the shoulder. "Eep!" I gave a squeal and then glared at him. "Did you just make the girl sound?" He asked with a smirk. "You tell any one and I'll carve you a new one." I hissed. He laughed. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." I sighed but gave him a nod.

I walked out to every one with tea and Naru blinked. I don't think he thought he would want more tea. I smirk and say. "More tea?" He went back to his cold mask and grunted. I rolled my eyes and gave him some more tea. "So when are we leaving for Kyoto?" He replied. "Tomorrow morning at 10 am. Don't be late or you'll be left behind."

A/n Once and a while I'll be in 1st person pov R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Demon Manor part 1

Day 1

10:00

Naru wasn't in the best of moods. For one he couldn't sleep at all last night, two he was thinking about Jo, Three he fears he becoming gay and four he's had nothing, but Lin's bad tea all morning.

Jo to Naru's surprise, arrived just as they were. "Morning Naru." He handed him and Lin a cup of coffee. Jo got a mumbled thanks from Naru and then began packing all the equipment needed for the trip.

Naru was surprised that from Jo's build that he was able to even lift one of the monitors, but he did. Soon Housho arrived, he even helped pack. John had arrived just as they were about to leave. "Eh?! Don't leave with out me!" John cried.

Jo chuckled as he opened the car door. "Naru's not that evil John-kun! Hurry up!" John was then dragged into the van by monk who laughed.

Other than that, it was quiet most of the way there. Considering that John and Bou-san had both fallen asleep. Naru noticed that Jo hadn't fallen asleep. Compared to Mai, who would have fallen asleep first. "Jo, you should rest, it'll be a long night." Lin had commented.

Jo smiled in the rear view mirror. "I'm fine, I don't need that much rest." He quietly replied. Lin gave a nod as did Naru, who had listened to the small exchange of words, thought he pretended to be asleep.

After a while, Lin asked. "Yesterday you said 'I refuse to have some one die again, because I didn't tell them to stay behind.' Did something happen before you came here?"

Naru risked opening an eye to see Jo's face. What he saw was like nothing he had expected to see in his expression. Jo looked as if some one had just stabbed him in the back.

"You could say that..." He fake laughed. "I was around 14 when it happened. Me, Yuki, and Kyo had all trained with the same master and decided to become hunters. At first it was easy, but slowly stronger creatures were found.

'One day we were tracking a beast, when I had gotten a weird feeling that had told me not to go into the cave. I had ignored it and followed them in. Soon after we were inside, a strange mist came in and we got lost... It began to smell like sulfur, and soon it was too late. Yuki had jumped in front of Kyo who would have been sliced in half by a very strong wind sickle.

'Kyo had then dragged me away from Yuki's body and told me that she would have wanted us to finish the job. So we continued on.

'I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, Kyo was lying on the ground with a hole through him..." Jo's voice had become cracked has he continued on with a haunted look in his eyes.

"I don't know what happened after I blacked out, but right before I swear I saw red. When I had gotten to, I was in the hospital and alone. My friends-no my family had died because I had ignored that feeling. I don't want that to ever happen again, I don't care if Masako and Ayako hate me for it, long as their safe, I'll be happy..."

Naru had been through a lot, but watching as your closest friends die, and then blame your self for it. He would have gone suicidal. 'Jo's an orphan?' He thought. 'From what I can see, he doesn't seem that keen on his past.' Thought Naru just as they arrived.

Lin shook Naru and who woke the others as well. "We here. Get up and get ready to make base." Everyone gave a nod and fallowed Naru to the door.

A woman who was introduced as Hana Awayuki, Hotohori Awauki's wife. Their kids are Kane and Tori. Kane's around 12, while Tori is 8.

SPR were lead inside the house. Right away Jo didn't like the feel of the house, it felt like some one was watching them. Bou-san saw that Jo wasn't liking the feel of the house. "Jo you okay? Your acting a bit jumpy." He looked at monk with surprise. "Huh? Oh no I'm fine. Just not used to being in a house that feels like this."

John gave a nod. "Jo's right, I've never been in a house that felt so... dark." Jo smirked and commented. "Thats just putting it mildly." John gave nervous smile as he nodded.

Naru had ignored their conversation and asked. "Would you show us the areas with the most activity?" He asked with a fake smile. Hana gave a nod and said. "Of course. This way..." Naru looked back at the team and said. "Get everything to the dinning room and begin to set up base."

Yashu gave a wave and said. "Right oh, boss." Jo sweat dropped. "He must ether like kissing ass or really wants to die a painful death." Monk laughed. "I think its a combination between the two." Jo's sweat drop grew. "Then he could just call him Koi-oji, but then he'll just get beaten to death." Yashu blanched at the thought, which made the other people in the room laugh.

~*_*~

Day 1

Evening

The Mics, thermal and starlight cameras were all set up in the hot spots. As soon as that was done, Naru gathered every one into the living room. The curtains were drawn and a strange contraption was sitting on the coffee table.

Naru asked everyone to take a seat and then he told Jo to get the lights. He turned on the contraption and it slowly became a blinking red light.

Naru stood by it and said. "Please keep your attention on the light... match your breathing with the blinking light...

'The vase on the living room table will move tonight... The vase on the living room table will move tonight..."

Jo felt slightly sleepy, but paid it no mind. Then suddenly the lights were on and Jo exclaimed. "Ow! Dammit Naru! Would it kill you to warn a guy?!" Bou-san laughed. Naru just gave the two a stagnant glare.

After that, every one went to bed.. all but one...

"Move the vase..." Said a feminine voice. "But why? It has no use to our benefit." Said a deeper inhuman voice. The female replied. "Because it would take the stupid ghost busters off your trail. Now do as I said." The deep voice replied, "I will do as bid... Sato..."


	4. Chapter 4

A/n {Gene talking}

Day 2

Morning

Jo, and Bou-san had been bunked together, while John was paired with Yashu. Naru and Lin got their own rooms and Naru barely used his.

Jo didn't know what time it was, but was rudely woken up by Monk. "Bou-san... you better have a good reason for waking me up early..." He growled. Monk chuckled. "Well, if you want to shower before Naru enslaves us, then wake up!" He took the blankets and saw that Jo had his hair down. He looked kind of like a girl when he did.

"Ugh, fine I'm up and I better get to use the shower first." He snapped. Jo slid off his bed and gave Monk a death glare before leaving for the bathroom.

~*_*~

Naru had fallen asleep reading the file on the house's and family's history. He found nothing that would have contributed to a haunting. Naru was irritated and decided to freshen up.

Jo had just stepped out of the bathroom and bumped literally into Naru, who caught him before he fell. "Oh! Morning Naru." Jo said before he headed back to his room. Naru thought Jo's body seemed too slim and was quite light. He wandered if Jo has been eating...

'Wait why am I concerned?'

{Because your gay!} Gene jeered.

'Not likely. But there is something strange about him...' Naru thought.

{No doubt, but he'll tell you when he feels like it. I mean he did share a very tragic time in his life with you}

'You mean with Lin. Jo most likely thought I was asleep.' He corrected his brother. 'Wait... why are you even here? Don't you watch over Mai in her dreams?' He added.

{Yes, but she's not part of SPR any more and doesn't need my help. So I thought I'd bother you little brother and maybe your new assistant.} Gleefully commented Gene.

'By only a few seconds, Gene. You were my twin remember? Or is being a spirit lowered your IQ?' Naru coldly stated.

{So mean Noll, or perhaps Koi-oji?} He snickered.

'Oh god, you were there when he said that?' Naru groaned.

{Of course I was! That was really mean of you to touch him with your Ki. It's very dangerous to do so.} Gene scolded.

Naru sighed. But then headed back to the base. There everyone was up and working on something. Jo seemed to be MIA. Naru was debating on weather or not to deduct his pay, when he came in with tea and coffee for everyone. "I don't know what you guys preferred in the morning, so I made both." Jo stated.

Naru, Lin and John took tea, Monk, Yashu and Jo had Coffee. Once Jo had a few sips he was in his normal state of mind.

Lin had been sifting through the previous night's experiment. "Naru! You better take a look at this..." Naru walked over and said. "What is it Lin?" Lin only gestured to the video.

The rest of the group crowded around the monitor and watched. There were some heavy foot steps and then a loud whoosh of wind and the vase not only moved, but shattered. But the creepy part was a deep inhuman voice quietly laughing.

The hair on everyone's neck stood on end. Jo was especially effected. 'I was right... There is a demon in this house, an it's a death-hound at that. But how the hell did it get through?!' Monk saw Jo's expression of irradiation and asked. "You got any ideas Yoru-Jo?" Jo looked at him.

"Bou-san call me Jo. I don't like being called by my whole name."Jo whined. He paused and sarcastically said. "No, I'll leave our master-mind leader to that." Jo got a dirty look from Naru.

He shrugged it off and said. "I'm going to check on all the room's temperatures in the house." Then left.

As he was walking Jo contemplated on how the death-hound could have gotten in the house. 'Well there can be three ultimatums: 1) It was already in the house and was awakened. 2) Brought to the house from inside a reliquary. And 3) Was summoned by one of the family members.'

Jo sighed. 'I don't like any of those choices but they're the only logical answers!' He stopped and felt a presence. "So it seems the little doggy wishes to come out and play?" He asked in a mockingly sweet tone. "Oh, I will little human, But for now I'll play with the woman in this house... The little one will need to pay her debt soon." Said the same eerie voice from the footage, then all at once the presence left.

With irritation grinding at his nerves, continued to check the thermals on all the rooms in the house. But not with out _Tsurara, _the kendo stick Jo owns. The scratches on it are really a small prayer that's in Romanian. "The souls of those I slain shall be banished back from once they came... Amen"

~*_*~

Day 3

2:00pm

"Why did you talk to him?! I told you to just move the vase! Now they might get suspicious!" Exclaimed the female. "Don't worry Sato, you'll be in your new body as soon as I can get one more woman killed." Said the demon. "But Kumo, there aren't any women left in this damned house!" Sato cried. The death-hound chuckled. "Have faith in me, my mate. I have found that one of the ghost hunters is not as he seems..." With that he left to find the woman in disguise.

~*_*~

Naru had sent the rest of SPR out to investigate. Jo had returned about twenty minutes after the others had started. Naru noticed that he was in deep thought. "Jo tea." He said and He merely gave a nod and left to make tea after he gave Naru the temperatures of the rooms.

Naru looked them over and saw that only Kane's room was a little below room temp.

Jo returned with two cups of tea and asked. "Naru, do you know if either of the kids been acting strangely or not them selves?" He looked at Jo and replied. "Mrs. Awayuki mentioned that her eldest daughter Kane was acting more seclusive than she used to be. I suspect that she's possessed by the spirit." Naru looked at Jo and saw him thinking. "Naru, is there any history of the house on what might have left a spirit here?"

Naru didn't like it that Jo was asking questions, intelligent ones at that, ones that he him self had neglected to think of. Naru merely said. "No." Jo's face scrunched up as he tried to think. 'Then how did the spirit get here?! If no one died then how?!'

Just then Bou-san and John had arrived back at base with a bag. "I think I found how our little phantom could have got here." Bou-san announced with a disgusted look on his face. Jo and Naru both looked at John for a more elaborate answer. John sighed. "We'll show you, but it seems the girl had played with something she shouldn't have..." Monk then took out what ever was in the bag and sat it on the coffee table.

Jo glared at the object with distaste. "A weagy board?!" Jo snarled at it's presence. Naru looked at him with a raised eye brow. "I may not know a lot, but I do know that weagy boards aren't the best things to try an communicate to the dead with." Naru gave a nod in agreement. He then began to look over the board. It was then passed to Monk, who commented, "This isn't like any board I've seen before."

It went to John who refused to touch it, so Jo looked at it next. The board was a circle of black iron-wood. There was dust thickly coated on it. Jo took his sleeve and cleaned it off. He nearly dropped it when he was finished. There was an upside down pentagram carved into the wood and the letters were in Latin. "Naru... Bou-san right, this isn't a normal board." All attention was then centered around Jo. Monk and John made a sign against evil when the saw the board.

"Jo explain." Naru ordered. So he did. "Like a usual weagy board, it summons spirits, but this one only calls demonic spirits." When he said it out loud all the clues clicked together. The people in the room only had enough time to sense evil before Jo jumped out of the way of a large piece of furniture being thrown at him.

A/n Please R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Day 4

Naru watched as Jo nimbly jumped out of harms way. Jo had his kendo stick out and called to the spirit. "Here puppy! Come fallow me!" An ran out of the door. He only had enough time to yell. "Exorcise the girl!" Naru merely sighed and then ran after him.

Housho looked at John who sweat dropped. Monk sighed. "Well guess that leaves us with the Exorcism." John replied. "I suppose your right." So the two ran towards Kane's room.

~*_*~

For awhile, Jo fought an inviable enemy. He was able to block most of the attacks, but some how he got cut horizontally across his back. Blood dripped down his pants and he cursed. "Alright you bastard, act like a demon with balls and show your self, you coward!!" There was a deep growl behind Jo and he flipped out of the way just in time. Jo turned to find the demon lapping at his blood on the ground. The demon looked like a huge Doberman with two tails and extra teeth. It's tongue looked like it was stolen from a snake.

"So... Your one of his people. The last I assume? It would give me great pleasure to end the blood line of that damned Shaman." He growled in pleasure. He liked a bit more and then laughed. "So little slayer, your the last onna here? It will be a fitting end to your line and help me regain my mate!"

The demon Kumo lunged for Jo, but he dodged it and was hit by a bunch of wind sickles. "Tch. This isn't getting me anywhere!" He cried in frustration.

Jo heard running and risked a glance back. He saw Naru running. 'What the hell?! Naru why the hell is he here?!! I thought I told he to exorcise the girl!' That was a mistake. Kumo got him with more wind sickles, but this time, he was throw into a window, which broke on impact, showering Jo in blood and glass.

"Jo!" Cried Naru. He had never felt his heart stop at some thing so normal for him to see. But when it came to Jo, Naru felt the need to protect him at all costs...

~*_*~

Monk and John had a hell of a time trying to exorcise the girl. For one she was already aware of them coming after her. The two of them barely dodged a fly by knife. John looked like he was about to piss himself. "What now?" He asks shakily. After a few moments to think, Housho replies, "I've got a plan." Another sharp implement goes by. "I'm all ears." John squeaks. "I'll run in and tackle her to the bed post. The you use the sheet to tie her up. Once tied, we both exorcise her." explained Bou-san.

Both men stood on ether side of the door. They counted to three, then burst into action. Monk tackled Kane and stunned her long enough for John to her up. Housho jumped back and the two began to chant. Kane cried in agony, but bot guys continued. Suddenly a black mist came out from her mouth. The mist hissed and tried to flee, but Bou-san was quicker than the mist, an threw a talisman at it. With one final cry, the mist vanished.

John sighed. "It's over." "Not entirely. We better catch up to Naru." So they both ran in the direction they last saw him. On their way they ran into Lin who had his recent share of unpleasant spirits. All three men went towards the area where all the commotion is coming from.

~*_*~

Jo slowly got up and smirked. "That all you got?" He huffed. "Insolent Bitch!" Kumo barked. They both charged at one another.

Naru didn't know what to do. Yashu, having nothing better to do, began to cheer for Jo. Naru mentally sweat dropped. He began hear the sound of foot steps quickly coming their way. Naru turned and saw, Lin, Housho and John running towards them.

Suddenly a thud is heard. Every one turned to see the demon fall to the ground. Jo turned around and all of his comrades didn't see a teenage boy, but a bloodied warrior with a victory grin.

Just as he began walking away, Kumo threw a large Ki sickle at him. "JO!" Naru cried as he threw a large amount of his own Ki to counter it. The demon was thrown back, but still kicking. Naru on the other hand, had used too much Ki and fell to the ground. Lin began CPR on Naru.

All of this happening was going in slow motion for Jo. It was over a minute and Naru's heart failed to restart. Tears of pure rage streamed down Jo's face. The rest of SPR felt the mixture of rage and power pouring off of him.

Jo turned his back to face the demon. A large gap had been made in their previous attack. He didn't care, Jo then charged at Kumo, while holding up his kendo stick he cried. "Haru Ryu Keaba!" The once wooden stick, transformed into a katakana with a ghost-like green/blue dragon surrounding his body as he ran towards Kumo.

"Damn you and your blood line! Shaman bitch!" He cried right before he beheaded him. Blood was spilled at Jo's feet, but he paid it no mind as he turned to walked back and grabbed Naru's lifeless body, by the shirt. Jo shook him while yelling. "I didn't need your help! I'm a slayer, god damnit! I deal with this all the time! Wake up you idiot! Who'll run SPR now?!" Still no answer from him.

Jo was shamelessly crying and Yelled. "WAKE UP NARU!!!" Suddenly there was a bright light coming from Jo. In the light a large white wolf turned into two wolves. The white one stayed with Jo, while the black on leaped into Naru's chest. Jo was thrown back by the sudden transference. Luckily Bou-san was able to catch him. Lin caught Naru's body to keep any further damage being done.

Suddenly, Naru bolted strait up out of Lin's arms and began a coughing fit. Lin helped him up. "What happened?" He manged to croak. Lin explained and then noticed that one of their cameras had recored the whole thing. "It happens that the whole ordeal has been documented." Lin comments as he points to the camera.

Monk walked over carrying Jo bridal style as he said. "It seems that our little friend has been keeping some very _dangerous_ secrets from us." Just then, the front of Jo's shirt falls apart. Naru and all the other _male_ members of SPR stood dumbfounded. Naru was the first to recover and put his jacket over her chest. "Jo needs Medical attention. Lin drive us to the closest hospital. Now."

So with everyone made a mad dash to Kyoto Hospital...

A/n didn't see that coming did ya? XD... . well maybe you did, but I'm still working on the mystery parts of book writing. T_T


	6. Chapter 6

Skeletons in the closet

Hospital

Friday 12:30 pm

Why the hell is she in the ICU?!" Cried Housho. Lin held the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "For the Umpteenth time Takigawa, what ever she did to save Naru, took a heavy toll on her body. Hence the sate she's in." Bou-san still wasn't happy. He had begun to think of Jo as a little brother. Finding out he was a girl, didn't change his prospective much, only to be more protective over her.

John had the same feelings has Bou-san, but finding out he was a she took him for a spin. That and seeing her chest. He had never seen a woman's breasts and frankly he was exceedingly embarrassed about it. Yashu didn't really mind that Jo was a girl. If the gods were kind, Naru might fall for her and that left him with Mai.

Naru was a completely different matter. He had let the feeling to save Jo, over come his senses and then he died for a moment and what ever Jo did to save him, just made that feeling more prominent.

Suddenly a nurse walked in and announced. "Visiting hours are over, you can come back tomorrow around 10:00 am." Housho reluctantly left, as did Naru, Lin, John, and Yashu. On Naru's way out, he stopped to talk with the nurse. "Call me of any changes that happens with her." He then handed her a business card and left.

~*_*~

Hospital

Evening

Later that night a doctor came in and checked over Jo's stats. The doc commented. "Three broken ribs, sever bruising and multiple lacerations... this girl has been through something fierce." "Doctor, she's stabilized now, shall we transfer her to the recovery room?" The nurse inquired. The man looked at Jo's steady heart rate and seeing that all the main cut on her body have stopped bleeding. "I think it should be alright. Be careful not to jostle her too much." He replied.

So Jo was moved into one of the recovery rooms and had a nurse calling button for when she wakes up...

~*_*~

Against Naru's orders, all of the SPR members, including Masako and Ayako were sleeping at the office. Naru and Lin were hidden in their private offices. Naru was still up and looking over the tape on what happened when he supposedly 'died'.

{Well little brother, now you won't have to worry about being gay!}

Naru groaned at his dead twins two sense. 'I didn't ask you Gene.'

{But you know you wanted it! You should also be thanking Jo for saving your idiotic scientific ass! It's because of what she did that your still breathing!!}

'But what did she do? The feeling for caring about her has only grown! I don't need emotions! Their just-'

{Primitive insignificance to your genius of a brain...yada, yada, yada. Noll, you need to grow up. Everyone has emotions and they're ways of proper communication. You are exceedingly rusty in this area of your life.}

'Quit mocking me Gene. I have no need of emotions for communication. I'm doing fine on my own."

{Have you told them?}

'...'

{Damnit Noll! Why can't you open up to any one? I'm dead! I can't be with you forever! And don't you think about trying! Lin will kick you ass if I told him.}

There was a pause of silence between the brothers. Then Gene commented. {You could talk to Jo. She has things you want to know and she most likely wants answers to her questions. Just try, and don't forget to tell you employees about who you _really _are. If you don't I'll posses you to do so.}

Naru didn't like the conditions his brother was giving him, but he agreed. 'Wonder how Jo is holding up?' Just then the phone rang.

_~*_*~_

**Jo POV *in her mind***

I felt like I had been eaten and then thrown back up. I was in my minds den. I was laying on Haru, a blue-green colored Asian dragon with with a orange-yellow mane. On top of me was a large white wolf, her name was Luna. She was like a blanket nice and warm.

Haru chuckled. [It seems that our little shojo has woken up.]

Luna lifted her head to give me a few good licks. (I'm glad you woke up. I was worried that you had use too much energy.)

I gentle nudged her off of me as I asked. "Energy for what?"

Haru laughed. [Little shojo,you inadvertently chose your mate. I approve of him. Though he is a bit narcissistic for my tastes.]

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You mean the black-?"

(Yes, that was Fang. He is my mate and has dove into Naru, who is now officially your mate and part of my pack.)

"What about the others? Are you willing to let them be part of the pack?" I asked.

The alpha female didn't answer right away. (I don't see any reason why not. They did help you. You'll need to tell them about us though.)

"I was hoping-." I trailed off.

[Ha ha ha! Ah shojo, life isn't that simple. If you an them to e part of the pack then you are going to have to tell them. But for now, it's time for you to wake up...]

**End Jo POV~**

Jo woke up feeling like crap and starving. She looked around herself and saw that she was in a hospital. 'Ew. I hate this place...' She thought in distaste. Then she saw the needles in her arm. 'N-needles... I can't do this for much longer.' She tried to get out of bed, but was stopped by the pain hi her side and the constriction on her lungs.

Just them a nurse came in. "Oh, your up! Would you like something to eat? Dose anything hurt?" Jo said yes to it all. The nurse gave her some more morphine and then left to get her food but no before calling Naru to let him know.

A/n OOO cliff hanger! XD I'm evil! Plz R&R!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n translation on words at end of ch.

Saturday

3:00 am

Naru quickly picked up the phone and replied. "Shibuya Psychic Research." "Um, is this Mr. Kazuya Shibuya? Then one who came to the hospital earlier?" A female voice asked. "Yes." Was all he could manged to say. His heart was beating fast and he began to sweat. Though his voice was steady as a rock. "Oh good. Well you wanted to be notified if any changes have happened." Naru was loosing his patients. "Please get to the point." He sighed.

The nurse replied. "Oh right! Well your friend has stabilized and has been moved to the recovery room. If you-." The nurse was interrupted by some one else. "Oh I was just notified that she has woken up."

A large weight was lifted off of his shoulders. "Me and my employees will be there shortly." After he said this, Naru hung up and grabbed his coat. He slammed open his office door to wake every one up. Housho groans. "Naru, what is your problem?" All he replies is : "Get up. We're going to the hospital." All SPR members jumped up and ran about getting their shoes and clothes on.

They started to ask Naru question who kept quiet. They all began to think the worst. Ayako held back her feelings, So she could keep monk's spirits up. Masako was silent as the grave, she began to feel bad about how she treated Raye. SPR drove to the Hospital with heavy hearts...

~*_*~

Raye was up and eating he fill of food. To her immense joy she had roasted chicken breasts with rice and cheesy broccoli. It was on of her favorite dinners. She hadn't had it since she was with Kyo an Yuki... With those memories dragged up she didn't seem like her life would ever be with out demons... Ghosts and poltergeists she can deal with... But demons? Hell she nearly got her self killed by one! She thought with a bitter smirk 'Great now I'm depressed...' She used both hands ans slapped her face. 'Ow... that was a little hard. Well at least I have my ice cream!' Raye thought happily.

Just as she was digging into her dessert, all the members of SPR walked in. They blinked at her and she blinked at them. Raye took the spoon from her mouth and said. "Hi guys. Whats up?" She was them glomped by Masako and Ayako. Ayako cried. "I thought the worst when Naru called!" Masako sobbed into her chest. "I-I-I'm sorry about how I treated you! Please for give my actions!"

Raye put a hand around both of their back and replied. "It's okay now I'm fine and of course I for give you Masako-chan." Just then Naru clears his voice. Raye looks up at him still holding the crying girls. She smiled at him. "I'm glad your okay, Kazuya. Sorry that I look like such a mess right now, having three broken ribs make it kind of hard to brush my hair with." She chuckled.

Ayako quickly let go of Raye. "I'm sorry! You didn't tell me you had broken ribs!" "I'm fine. I've been through worst. Living with two vampires, compared to this? I feel fit as a fiddle." Naru once again wanted to attack her with questions about her past.

Masako slowly lifted of of Raye and looked at her. With finally realized two things with Raye. 1) Her top half was only covered in bandages. 2) She found out that She was a girl. "Raye your a-?!" She trailed off in shock. Raye finished. "That I'm a girl? Yeah, so? I wasn't trying to hide it from any one. My style just makes me look more masculine, thats all." She shrugged.

Bou-san had notice that she didn't have a shirt on. He put his hands over his eyes. "Raye, please tell me you have a shirt to put on..." He heard her sigh. "Nope. My shirt I had was shredded to no repair and all my clothes are at the hotel."

She turned white and began to tare out IV tubes as she got out of bed.. "Shit! I have to go pay my rent before my things get thrown out!" She was able to make it to the door, before Naru got in her way. She sighed. "Naru move. I have to go pay my rent." He merely stared at Raye. "I will make you move if I have to." She stated. He tonelessly stated. "Then do it." She smirked. "Fine." She acted like she was about to kick him on the groin, but when Naru blocked she used one and to jump over him and run down the hall.

She could hear the others running after her. 'Luna need a little help here.' (Oh really? Why not just stay here like a good girl?) 'Cause it's not my style to listen. Plus I need to go pay the rent.' (Fine. Just this once.) Raye smiled and cried. "Howl Luna!" Right then a large white wolf appeared right infront of SPR.

Lin was about to use his Shiki when the wolf grinned. (Now now, Lin. Thats not very nice to do to a pack mate.) He blinked. "How do you know my name?" The wolf sat on her hunches and replied. (I'm one of Night Lock's Guardian Spirits.) Naur lifted any eye brow. "Night Lock?" (Yes. That is Raye's name I gave her. You are Obsidian.) The wolf looked over the rest of the humans. (You all are apart of my pack. I am Luna, wolf spirit.) The every one introduce them selves to Luna.

She gave a nod and then smiled. (It's nice to meet you all. Ayako you are Medicine Woman. Masako you are Spirit Talker. Yashu you are Talking Crow. Housho you are Beating Drum. Lin i'll call you Walking Feather. John your Ghost Chaser.) The SPR members looked at the wolf strangely. Luna sighed. (Those are your pack names. Lock is coming back she'll answer all your questions in time.) She shrunk into a normal white wolf and trotted over to Raye who bent down to pet her.

Raye was tired and sighed. 'Luna you didn't tell them did you?' (About what you did or how I'm connected to you?) 'The first one.' (No, but the second one yes.) with a sighed Raye walked over to her friends and asked. "She wasn't too talkative was she?"

A/n Cliff hanger!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n I know this is going really fast, but I'm lost for how long till the find out about her past... What do you say I pull in some Hellsing with this eh? X3 Please tell me in the reviews!

Saturday

2:00pm

**Raye POV**

I didn't want to talk about my past, I lived through it once, isn't that enough? Naru looked at me expecting an explanation. I sighed and stood up. Luna whined as I walked back towards my hospital room.

Luna kept at my side and only showed her self to me and my fellow SPR members. Once I was back on the bed, I put back in the morphine tube and pressed the button to give me the drug. With a grateful sigh of relief I looked at Naru.

"I'm not answering any question in this place. Some of my past is unknown. You most likely learned that, but some of the secrets I know, aren't mine to tell." I waited for some one to speak. Lin asked. "Why are you here in Japan?" I laughed. "Why I'm here? Can't I Move on with my life with out having to worry about my past?" Lin countered. "Then what did you do to bring Naru back?" I thought for a moment.

John asked. "Was it forbidden witch craft?" I groaned. "John-kun please don't tell me I have to watch my back from yet another catholic do I?" Naru Lifted an eye brow. "That witch craft your thinking of, isn't witch craft, but a rare form of magic casting centered only around the dead, known as Necromancy and no thats not what I did." I could tell Naru was losing patients.

"Naru, my life isn't an open book, I highly doubt anyones life is. Can you wait till I'm out of this damned hospital?" I hid behind my hair and whispered. "Please..." He sighed. "Fine. I'll be back, Lin come with me." Then they left and so I was tackled by Bou-san who fake weeped. "OH my little girl, how I have worried!" I tried to push him off, but being injured I didn't have the strength to. "Hey you dirty old man! Get off me! You hurting my hurts here!" I wheezed. I heard the rest of the group laugh at what I called him.

I looked at every one in confusion. "Huh? What so amusing?" Ayako replied. "You seem to be a lot like Naru's previous assistant. She was a coming psychic, but she quit not too long before you came." Yashu added. "No to mention that you ended up using the same nick names, she used for Shibuya-san and Takigawa-san." John smiled. "Yeah, You also have a similar out look on the world as she dose, Raye-chan."

I smiled as I wondered about the assistant before me. I wondered what the girl was like and noticed that they still cared for her a lot.

**Normal POV**

Naru and Lin were driving back to the office because of a client's call. The man said it was urgent and so they were on their way to meet him. When they arrived, Naru noticed that the man with a broken arm was very jumpy and looking around like something was after him.

Naru walked up to the man and Inquired. "Are you Mr. Wakasohma?" The man was sweating bullets as he gave a nod. "Y-yes. I'm Wakasohma Mori. I'm in great need of your help."

So the three males went inside, an began the questioning. They sat down and Lin poured the poor man some water since Raye wasn't there to serve tea. Naru sat the way he usually did. Leaning bag in his desk chair, with legs and arms crossed. "Mr. Wakasohma, please tell us why you are in need of SPR's." Naru had asked and it seemed either the man didn't care about Naru being younger than him or he was frightened beyond common sense.

The man took out a handkerchief and whipped the sweat off his brow as he answered. "It started about a month ago. I live alone in Maebashi in the Gumma prefecture. I recently bought a small cottage out there and ever since I moved in strange things have been happening to me."

Naru was unconvinced. "What exactly do you mean by 'Strange happenings'?" Mr. Mori took a deep breath and continued. "At first it was moving things, mostly my dishes and food." Naru blinked. _Wait, food? Why would a spirit need food? _"Bust as the days went by, it started being more dangerous." He shivered. Lin looked up from his typing and asked. "What sort of dangerous things?" The man blanched as he remembered. "I was waling into my room when suddenly a paper weight was thrown at me. I didn't get severely hurt, but the next day I felt something push me down my stairs! I broke my arm and have been living in a motel since then."

Naru was getting curious about the case and asked. "When did you brake your arm?" Mr Mori replied. "Five days ago." Naru gave a nod and said, "We'll take the case. I'll need the keys to the house and the places were the most activity is."

Mori was over joyed that they would help him and handed him the keys as he replied. "Oh thank you! Heres the keys and most of the time it's on the second floor, but id dose go in the kitchen and attic." With a bow he left.

"Naru, is it really a good idea to be accepting cases so soon after the incident? You should rest." Lin worriedly commented. Naru scoffed. "I'm perfectly fine, Lin. Tell the others about the new case and have them ready tomorrow. Lin sighed but did as his 'boss' told him to do.

**Raye POV**

I talked with every one while we waited for Naru and Lin to return, but I was still thinking about my past and wondered how Alucard was doing and if he had beaten Anderson yet.

Suddenly Lin walks through the door and says. "We have a case." Then he tells us all about it. I was now hoping it was just a ghost this time but some how I could tell that the gods were laughing at my hope.

So with that all settled I rested for the night and knew that I'd be ready to work on the case the next day. Weather Naru liked it or not.

A/n Sorry for taking so long! ^_^u PLZ R&R NO flames!


	9. Anouncement

An announcement from Xireana

Okay, I know many of you have been wondering why I haven't been updating as much as I used to. Well heres the thing...

1.I have an outdated OS and have been waiting to update it. But sad to say thats only 1/4 of it.

2. I read a couple of my stories and saw how bad the editing or lack there of in them.

I'm having problems with writing most of my stories thanks to me not making a story lines for them.

4. I've got too many stories going at a time so I'll be taking down most of the stories to fix them. But don't worry, they'll be back at a later time. I'll only be working on at the most four stories at a time so please be patient with me.


	10. AN PLEASE READ! AN

Okay! Readers this is not an update! I have news! If you want and update please vote on my pole!

Vote which story you wish to see update the most and that story will be updated. The pole is on my profile. Please vote!

p.s.

If you have any ideas for my stories, please let me know through pms. State like so

story

idea


	11. AN

Xireana: Sorry for not updating any of my stories lately! U My main computer that I've been work on died and it had most of the stories I've been working on/adopted. But that are not on there and these are the ones I'll be having my readers vote on.

A Twist Through Time~InuYasha/Saiyuki

Fallen Angels and Rising Demons~Hellsing

Fatal Fury 4: Legend of the Shicone No Tama~KOF/InuYasha

Girl with the Map~One Piece

Half Dead~Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries/Hellsing

Kaneme The Honorable host~OHA:HC/InuYasha

Mysterious Type~OHA:OC/Hellsing

Of Stone Lilys~Gargoyles/InuYasha

Once again I apologize to my loyal readers whom still read my stories and have been waiting patiently for my return! There will be updates soon! The Stories which is voted the most will be the first to be updated and will be the one i mainly work on!


	12. Save our lemons!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
